Blackmail
by Bex Everheart
Summary: What happends if Sebastian smythe found himself into the possession of some pictures of a certain platinum blonde boy and his dark haired lover? SebastianXJeff JeffXNick Rape/Angst/Oneshot


Dalton the all boy boarding school in Westerville Ohio that every boy would want to go to.

Great art classes, Fighting clubs, And then we are not even talking about the fact that you are bound to a great career after you graduate from it.

For most people going to this school would be a dream come true.

But for one boy, Who went there to this school since he was a freshmen, Who always liked it there and had nothing to complain about.

Everything around him would change.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and the students had survived another school day and were free to do whatever they wanted to do with the rest of the day.

And most of the students had already left the school building to go out or to their dorm rooms.

So Jeff Sterling a blonde slender build boy not much older then seventeen, was standing in front of his locker to get the books he would need to make his homework for the next day.

He never would have imagined what that calm normal day would bring him in just a few moments.

As Jeff grabbed his books from his Locker he could hear someone approach him from behind.

But Jeff was never the type that would freak out about something like this.

There wouldn't even be a reason to feel unsafe in a school like Dalton, The school was always quiet and there had never happened anything.

Not to mention the fact that the school strictly enforces a zero-tolerance bullying policy, to protect their students.

So Jeff just shoved his books inside of his bag and flung it over his shoulder while closing his locker and getting ready to walk away.

''Not so fast Jeff'' A voice suddenly said before Jeff got shoved up against his locker.

While letting out a painful gasp, Jeff looked up in disbelieve to the boy in front of him.

The boy was Tall and slender just like himself, But with brown hair and Green eyes.

The smirk on the boys lips meant that he was up to something that Jeff would probable not like.

'' W..wow Sebastian what the heck are you doing.'' Jeff said while trying to push the boy in front of him off him.

Sebastian just smirked more and looked at Jeff while pinning him more against the lockers before answering. ''Me? I'm not doing anything. At least, not yet.''

Jeff tried to push Sebastian off him but the grip the other boy had on him was too tight. '' What are you talking about, Just let go of me already.''

Sebastian looked down at the slightly shorter boy in front of him and kept his smirk perfectly intact. '' See, I don't think I want to Jeff... The only place you are going to be going will be up to my room.''

Jeff looked shocked at Sebastian but felt rage take over his emotions soon.'' Why would I even go with you Sebastian. There is no reason at all''

'' Because little Jeffy..'' Sebastian said before reaching into his bag to take out some photo's. ''I have these.''

Jeff frowned a bit and looked at the pictures that Sebastian was holding.

He could see photo's of him and his best friend Nick Duval.

Every single one of them were showing him and Nick making out or hugging or just standing close against each other.

Jeff could feel all the fear spread in his body like a cold chill, The fear of what Sebastian was planning to do with those photo's.

And fear about what would happen to Nick if he knew that of all people Sebastian was holding photo's of them.

Nick was still struggling with the fact that he was gay and how to tell his parents about it.

And It had cost Jeff a lot of time to even convince Nick that they could share their feelings for each other without making it public yet.

Jeff looked shocked from the photo's to Sebastian's face before shouting.'' N..No! '' Jeff tried to grab the photo's from Sebastian's hands but Sebastian was pinning him even more against the lockers while holding the photo's out of reach.''Oh yes.'' Sebastian replied while smirking wide because of the scared look on the blonde's face.

Jeff was still trying to get his hands on the photo's and could feel tears well up in his eyes. ''God damn it Sebastian! What do you want from me, Do you want to ruin my life?''

Sebastian held the pictures on his back to keep them out of reach for Jeff. '' I already told you what I want Jeff, You in my dorm room.''

Jeff gave up on grabbing the photo's and looked shocked at Sebastian's face.'' W..why would you want me in your room.''

Sebastian just rolled his eyes a bit before looking back at Jeff's face. ''Isn't that obvious?''

Jeff bit softly onto his lower lip while looking at Sebastian. ''You know that..'' He started whispering the rest of his sentence.'' I'm in a relation ship with Nick, You can't make me do stuff like.. That...with you.''

''Well I guess that these pictures will have to find their way around the school somehow then.'' Sebastian said with a smirk.

Sebastian knew that Jeff would be scared about what people would think.

Not even for him but for Nick, Scared that he would break down because of the photo's.

'' P..Please don't do this Sebastian, Nick is still not sure about all this.. It would ruin my relationship with him..'' Jeff begged while tears started falling down his face.

''Oh really, That is too bad..'' Sebastian said still smirking down at Jeff before placing the photo's in his back and then catching one of Jeff's tears with his free hand.

Jeff chewed a bit more on his lower lip while looking at Sebastian's face.'' Please...Let me go.''

''Oh you can leave whenever you want.'' Sebastian said while loosening his grip around Jeff's body. ''But if you do, these pictures will be everywhere around the school. Is that what you want baby?''

Jeff pulled away from Sebastian and started wiping away his tears with his hands. '' Sebastian..why are you doing this..Wasn't the Rock salt incident with Blaine enough?.. Do you suddenly like hurting people?'' Jeff said while his voice what shaking with a mixture of fear and anger.

'' Don't push me Jeff. '' Sebastian said lightly annoyed while looking Jeff.

''What do you want from me,..What.. do I need to do to make you shut up about the pictures.'' Jeff said while shaking lightly in anger.

Sebastian his smirk just changed into a wicked grin before replying. ''I want you.''

''So you want to blackmail me into having sex with you?'' Jeff said while looking angry at Sebastian. ''No way Sebastian!''

''Fine then.'' Sebastian said while shrugging his shoulders a bit. '' Guess I will see you later then, I have a date with the photocopier.''

Jeff grabbed Sebastian's arm while his voice trembled in fear. ''N..No please Sebastian..Don't do this to me.. To Nick..Please he will break..He's not ready for this!''

Sebastian just sighed softly while folding his arms a bit not letting his eyes move away from Jeff's. '' Look Jeff, You have two choices here. Either you go with me to my room and let me fuck you, Or these pictures will go up.''

Jeff bit his lower lip again while tears started forming in his eyes. '' With either of those choices.. I will lose Nick..''

Sebastian smirked again and replied without any emotions. '' That's still not my problem babe.''

Tears started streaming down Jeff's face again. ''You ass..''

Sebastian just nodded with a smirk. '' Yup, So which one is it going to be?''

Jeff wiped away his tears again. ''Fine.. I will go with you..to.. protect Nick..''

''Good boy Jeff.'' Sebastian said while grinning wide.

I hope you are proud of yourself, In your own friendless little world.'' Jeff said with an angry voice while looking pissed off at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Jeff's face and grinned wide. '' If I get you, I am fine. Thanks babe.''

'' you could go to prison for this do you know that? For Blackmailing and Raping.'' Jeff said while looking angry at Sebastian. ''Do you even realize that this is called raping?''

''It's not rape if you are consenting to it beautiful.'' Sebastian said with a smirk.

Jeff leaned a bit against the lockers and bit his lower lip softly.

Sebastian looked at Jeff and smirked darkly before grabbing his wrist and pulling Jeff with him to his dorm room.

Jeff kept biting his lower lip while walking with Sebastian to his dorm room.

He was still trying to figure out how to get out of all this.

Why was it happening to him? It was not like he ever did anything to make Sebastian angry. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Jeff rubbed away some tears again while Sebastian was still pulling him to his dorm room.

When they arrived at Sebastian's room Jeff got pushed inside and was followed by Sebastian who just locked the door behind him.

Jeff looked around the room and felt very uncomfortable.

He never had a problem with going into Sebastian's room before, but this time he just didn't feel safe at all.

Scared about what was about to happen to him in this room.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed to sit down on it. ''Come over here.'' He said while motioning over to Jeff that he needed to sit down next to him.

Jeff walked over to Sebastian's bad and sits down next to him on the bed. ''Did you make any copies of the photo's?''

Sebastian sighed softly and moved a bit closer to Jeff. '' Don't worry about it, You go through with this and the pictures will stay safe with me.''

''Will..you give them to me?'' Jeff said while looking at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian laughed softly while shaking his head. ''No way Jeff, I might need them again sometime.''

Jeff looked shocked at Sebastian and bit his lower lip again. ''No way... That's mean Sebastian..''

Sebastian smirked darkly again before leaning towards Jeff to plant a soft kiss on his neck. ''I know that.''

Jeff could feel his whole body tremble in fear and anger while tears started streaming over his cheeks again but Sebastian didn't stop what he was doing.

Instead Sebastian just moved his kisses to Jeff's jawline before whispering against his skin. ''Relax, baby''

''Do you even realize how much this hurts?..'' Jeff said while trying to calm down his body a bit. '' Knowing that you have those photo's..And..that you will keep them even if I go through with this.''

Sebastian smirked softly. ''I might need you again sometime baby. I won't do anything with them.''

''yes.. but the fact that you will blackmail me with them again..even after I give you what you want now.'' Jeff said softly.

''It's all good for you, Because you will keep your little boyfriend, and still have me.'' Sebastian said with a smirk.

Jeff closed his eyes a bit while tears kept rolling over his cheeks. ''As if Nick would still want me.. after he finds out about this..''

''He's not going to find about it baby.'' Sebastian said while wiping away Jeff's tears with his hands.

''I could never lie to him.. Because I love him too much.'' Jeff said while opening his eyes and looking at Sebastian's face with anger in his eyes.

''You are not lying to him Jeff.'' Sebastian said with a soft smirk.

'' I would be if he would ask me later how my day was, Or what I did today.'' Jeff said angry. ''How am I even going to answer those questions?''

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders while looking at Jeff. ''You don't have to tell him about me do you?''

Jeff sighed softly. ''I can already imagine how that conversation will be.. Hey sweetheart what did you do today..Oh nothing big Hun, I just slept with Sebastian.''

Sebastian chuckled softly before giving a soft peck on Jeff's cheek.''Just make something up Jeffy, This is for your own good.''

''This is not for my own good..'' Jeff said while looking at Sebastian's face. ''I do this for Nick..So that he won't break because of those Photo's.''

''Then don't tell him.'' Sebastian said while his smirk appeared on his lips again. '' Just keep it between us and everyone will be happy''

''Happy'' Jeff said with a soft nervous laugh. '' It won't make me happy, But if this is what it takes to keep Nick safe..I will do it.''

Sebastian smirked while looking at Jeff's face before he climbed onto Jeff's lap to straddle his hips. ''Hmm, Good boy.''

Jeff bit softly on his lower lip while feeling very uncomfortable by the whole thing that was happening.

Sebastian ran his hand through Jeff's hair while smirking before tilting Jeff's head a bit backwards to get more access to his neck.

Jeff just sighed softly before he closed his eyes a bit. ''Please just..do it quick, So it will be over soon..''

''mm, but that's no fun baby...'' Sebastian said before planting a soft kiss against Jeff's neck.

Jeff bit softly on his lower lip. ''No mater how long it will last..It will never be any fun to me..''

''I'll make it good baby..'' Sebastian said softly before leaning forward again to plant a open mouthed kiss on Jeff's neck. ''I'll promise..''

Jeff bit softly on his lower lip while closing his eyes again. ''Please..be gentle..it's my first time..''

Jeff almost got tears in his eyes while saying that to Sebastian.

Because he knew that Sebastian wouldn't care about that, even if he said that he would.

He already liked to torture people, So why would he even be gentle for Jeff now.

The only words roaming in Jeff's had now where. ''Why..Why Sebastian..I really wanted to save this all..for Nick.''

After thinking this his tears streamed over his cheeks again.

But he had to stay strong.. for Nick, So that he would be safe.

It just all felt so unfair to him.

Sebastian just smirked darkly again while pulling away from Jeff's neck. ''Hm, this should be fun.''

Jeff looked at Sebastian's face while the tears made his whole face wet.

''I won't hurt you, I promise you.'' Sebastian answered the scared boy.

Not that he really meant what he was saying, He just felt like this would make things even a little bit easier for Jeff.

Sebastian started wiping away Jeff's tears gently before planting a soft kiss on his lips. ''Don't worry.''

Jeff just looked at Sebastian's face, not even replying the kiss. ''Just start already, The sooner you start the sooner it's over..'' He gulped a bit before continuing. '' No foreplay either.. just start..''

Sebastian smirked softly while looking at Jeff's eyes. '' Hm I don't think so baby, I want you to enjoy this too.

Jeff just bit his lower lip while looking at Sebastian. '' Like I could enjoy something like this..with you..''

Sebastian smirked softly while placing a soft kiss on Jeff's cheek again. ''Well thanks a lot baby.''

Jeff just stared at Sebastian's face while trying to keep calm. ''Just...start.''

Sebastian ran his hand down Jeff's chest before slipping them under his shirt and moving them up over his skin again.

Jeff bit softly on his lower lip while looking at Sebastian's face.

He wasn't used to being touched like this since Nick was still unsure about how he should show his feelings.

And it was hurting Jeff a lot that Sebastian would do this all to him before Nick could do it.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss Jeff's lips softly before running his thumbs over Jeff's nipples.

A soft smirk appeared on Sebastian lips as he heard the other boy whimper softly because of the way he touched him.

Sebastian hummed softly against Jeff's lips before rubbing his thumbs more over Jeff's chest and nipples.

Jeff pulled back his face a bit to stop the kiss while averting his eyes from Sebastian's.

''Hmm baby.'' Sebastian said softly while his hands move down to Jeff's lap.

Jeff looked back at Sebastian's face and didn't know how he should react at all.

Should he give in? or fight it? What if Sebastian didn't like the way he reacted.

Would he just go to Nick and get it from him instead?

Jeff bit softly on his lower lip when he felt Sebastian's hands move up to his shoulders to take off his blazer.

''Why is this happening to me..'' Jeff thought to himself while looking at Sebastian's face.

'' I..have to do something.. before he starts blackmailing Nick too..'' he thought again before moving his already shaking hands up to sebastian's shirt to unbutton it.

''Hm Jeff you are so hot baby.'' Sebastian said with a teasing voice while he started unbuttoning Jeff's shirt too.

Jeff opened the buttons of Sebastian's shirt and moved his hands up to slide his blazer off without saying a word.

Sebastian smirked softly and leaned forward to Jeff's neck to suck softly on his skin.

''N..No... Don't leave marks Sebastian.. what if Nick sees them..'' Jeff begged while trying to pull away a bit from Sebastian. ''How can I explain hickey's to Nick..''

Sebastian let our a soft impatient growl while looking back at Jeff's face. ''Just forget him Jeff.''

Jeff looked at Sebastian's face and took a deep breath. ''Let's just... get over with it..''

He started to slide off Sebastian's shirt with shaking hands to reveal his bare chest.

Sebastian placed his hands on Jeff's while looking into his eyes. ''Jeff..''

Jeff looked at Sebastian and hoped that he would just tell him to forget about it, and just leave the room without doing anything to him.

He could still forgive him right? They could still be friends.

If only Sebastian let him go now, without hurting him even more.

'' Y..yes Sebastian?..'' He said softly while looking into Sebastian's eyes.

'' Just calm down.'' Sebastian said while a soft smirk appeared on his lips again.

Jeff felt how his hopes disappeared just as fast as they had come.

He kept thinking why Sebastian was doing this to him.

''Just..do it.'' Jeff said softly while averting his eyes again from Sebastian's.

Sebastian groaned softly while moving even closer against Jeff before whispering softly. '' It's gonna be okay, I won't hurt you. And I won't tell Nick.''

''I don't care what happens to my body..as long as you won't hurt Nick.'' Jeff said while looking back into Sebastian's eyes.

Jeff meant every word he said to Sebastian.

No matter what happened to him he just wanted Nick to be safe.

That was how much he loved him.

''Oh don't worry, Nicky will be fine baby.'' Sebastian said with a soft smirk on his lips again.

''you better not touch him...ever... promise me that..'' Jeff said softly while looking at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes a bit before looking back at Jeff. '' I don't care about Nick, It's you I want.''

Jeff nodded softly. ''That's all..I wanted to hear.''

''I want to hear you.'' Sebastian said with a mischievous grin on his lips.

Jeff looked at his face before answering. ''What.. do you mean.''

He already had an idea what Sebastian meant with what he said, And the hope that Sebastian would just let him go had already completely disappeared.

''you're gonna be screaming babe...'' Sebastian said while smirking darkly at Jeff. ''begging me.''

Jeff felt his heart skip a beat, before it started pounding really fast in his chest. ''begging..for what.''

For what indeed. there were many possibilities flashing through Jeff's head.

For him to stop? or..For him to not hurt me?..or Nick?

Sebastian smirked while pressing his lips softly against Jeff's neck before answering ''For me babe.''

''I would beg..yes.. I would beg you to stop..'' Jeff said softly.

Sebastian just smirked while trailing soft kisses from Jeff's neck to his cheek. '' mm that sounds so hot.''

That was the last thing that Jeff imagined that Sebastian would answer.

He looked shocked at the boy on his lap who just seemed to enjoy everything he did.

No matter how Jeff reacted, every little thing he said or did just turned Sebastian more on.

Sebastian just chuckled softly after seeing Jeff's reaction and just leaned back to his shoulder to bite softly on his skin.

Jeff let out a soft gasp while closing his eyes, trying not to moan.

He didn't want Sebastian to think that he was making him feel good.

Sebastian started sucking softly on the skin before soothing over the small mark with his tongue, While Jeff was just trying to control his breathings.

Trying hard not to moan because of what Sebastian was doing to him.

Sebastian pulled his head away from Jeff's shoulder and started leaving soft kisses on his chest before pushing him back down onto the bed.

Jeff let a soft whimper escape his lips when he got pushed down against the bed. ''S..sebastian..''

''You love it, don't you Jeffy?'' Sebastian said while looking down at Jeff's face.

''No I don't.. because you are the one doing it..'' Jeff answered softly while averting his eyes.

''You are a really bad liar.'' Sebastian said while chuckling softly.

''I'm not lying..If you were Nick I would have enjoyed all this.. but I can't enjoy this now. Because you are the one doing it to me.'' Jeff answered while looking back up at Sebastian.

Sebastian look on his face changed from amused to really pissed off. '' Stop fucking talking about him!.'' He shouted hard while gripping Jeff's hips hard.

Jeff gasped a bit because of the sudden movement that Sebastian made but then he just looked back at Sebastian's face while finally snapping at him. ''Does it piss you off? Then you know how I am feeling tight now! because I am pissed off at what you are doing!''

The same moment that Jeff snapped at Sebastian he just wished that he hadn't.

He knew that Sebastian would make him pay for this.

And the way things looked now, he just knew that he wouldn't get away with it without feeling horrible afterwards.

Sebastian let out a low growl before clamping a hand over Jeff's mouth and pressing himself down against him* listen to me you little bitch. I've tried being nice to you, and all you've done is throw it back at me. So, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna lay here, and take it like the slut that you are. Then, when I'm done, you can crawl back to your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. Okay?''

Jeff looked shocked at Sebastian and could feel tears well up in his eyes again.

He really had done it now.

If Sebastian was even planning on being gentle with him sooner, that would have disappeared from his mind right now.

Jeff was sure that Sebastian was going to hurt him now, And it was making him even more scared.

Sebastian didn't care about the tears that came into Jeff's eyes, or about how the boy underneath him felt right now.

He just grinded his body down against Jeff while saying with a demanding tone in his voice. '' Okay?''

Jeff's tears fell down his face while he still looked shocked at Sebastian's face before he nodded his head a little bit.

Jeff thought that if he would just obey him now, that Sebastian would not hurt him too much.

Little did he know what Sebastian was planning to do to him.

Jeff didn't know if he should feel safer or even more scared when he saw that Sebastian had a grin on his face again.

Sebastian smirked softly while wiping away Jeff's tears. ''Good boy.''

Sebastian moved his hand away from Jeff's mouth and reached down to undo Jeff's pants while keeping his eyes on Jeff's face.

He smirked softly when he heard Jeff's slow breathings and saw how he averted his eyes from his out of embarrassment.

Sebastian licked softly over his own lips before pulling down Jeff's pants and dropping it on the floor before rubbing his hand softly over Jeff's boxers.

Jeff closed his eyes and tried to suppress a moan while he could feel his heart pound fast in his chest.

Sebastian's grin grew wider while he looked down at Jeff before almost ripping Jeff's boxers off his body before he started to push down his own pants and boxers because he knew that Jeff wouldn't do it for him.

Jeff let a soft gasp escape from his lips before he moved his arms up to his head to place them over his head to hide his face.

Sebastian frowned a bit while looking at Jeff before grabbing his arms to pin them to both his sides* ''Don't''

Sebastian ignored the tears in Jeff's eyes and moved his hand down to grab Jeff's length into his hand while stroking his fingertips softly over it while a smirk appeared on his lips again when hearing a soft gasp escape from Jeff's lips. ''Let's go then.''

Jeff gripped the sheets underneath him tightly while biting on his lower lip to suppress any more moans while closing his eyes a bit trying to calm his body down.

''don't you dare Jeff. I want to hear you.'' Sebastian said while stroking his hand softly over Jeff's length.

''N..no'' Jeff said softly while opening his eyes again but not looking at Sebastian's face.

''What did you say?'' Sebastian said while gritting his teeth, leaning down and turning Jeff's head to look into his eyes.

''I...don't want to Sebastian..'' Jeff said softly while looking at Sebastian's face.

''I don't care. You do what I tell you to do, okay?'' Sebastian said while gripping Jeff's length harder in his hand.

Jeff bit hard on his lower lip so he won't moan while looking at Sebastian's face. ''..why should I even do that.. it's not like it will feel better or hurt me less if I obey you..''

''This is not about you anymore, I want to hear you.'' Sebastian said with a a smirk.

''I won't moan..I have no reason to do that for you.'' Jeff answered while biting softly on his lower lip again.

''You fucking do what I tell you, You are my bitch now.'' Sebastian said while getting a bit impatient with Jeff.

Jeff averted his eyes a bit from Sebastian's while trying to find a way out of it, If he could just not moan for him. It would show Sebastian that he was not feeling good about it. ''I'm not a bitch.. and most certainly not yours..''

Sebastian shot a glare at Jeff before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. ''You asked for it.''

''F..for what..'' Jeff said while looking scared at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked back at Jeff's face with a smirk on his lips while letting out a soft dark chuckle before pressing the head of his own length against Jeff's entrance.

''n...no...sebastian...please this has gone already way to far.. we can still stop this.. I beg you..we can still be friends..'' Jeff stammered softly while trying to get up a bit.

Sebastian smirked while pushing Jeff hard back down against the bed while rubbing his length softly against Jeff's entrance again. ''I don't think so Jeffy, I'm going to fill you up so good baby.''

''p..please Sebastian.. I beg you.. don't do this..I...I can still..say that it's just a bad joke..'' Jeff begged while grabbing Sebastian's shoulders softly.

Sebastian just shook his head softly. ''this isn't a joke baby.. I want you.''

''N..No please..'' Jeff begged while trying to get away from Sebastian again before Sebastian pushed him hard against the bed.

''you're not going anywhere baby.'' Sebastian said while gripping Jeff's hips firmly and pushing the head of his cock inside of Jeff.

''F..Fuck Sebastian!.'' Jeff cried out while tears welled up in his eyes again.

Sebastian smirked softly while he leaned down to kiss Jeff's lips softly. ''I'm getting to that Jeffy.''

Jeff tried to withhold the urge to bite Sebastian's lip hard when he kissed him. ''Ass...''

Sebastian chuckled softly before pulling back and whispering '' I know.''

He slammed his hips forward with a deep moan while listening to the soft whimpers and pleading words from the boy underneath him. ''Hm fuck Jeffy, you are so tight.''

''S..stop please..'' Jeff cried out while grabbing Sebastian's shoulders firmly before biting on his lower lip again to stop his own moans and cries.

What if anyone heard them, Would they tell Nick?

Sebastian leaned forward to place his head softly against Jeff's shoulder while panting softly.

''You..don't have to do this..'' Jeff said panting softly while closing his eyes a bit to stay calm. ''n..no one says you..have to do this to me.''

''Oh but I do baby, I need you.'' Sebastian answered softly while smirking against Jeff's skin.

Jeff shook his head a little while still panting softly. ''N..No you don't..''

Sebastian pulled back a little before pushing back in '' yes, I do.''

Jeff let a soft moan slip out of his mouth while leaning his head back a bit. ''f..fuck..''

He couldn't help it at all.

It didn't matter how much he hated Sebastian for what he was doing to him.

It still started to feel good to his body. Even though he didn't like it at all.

Sebastian smirked softly before he whispered in Jeff's ear. ''mm.. You love it don't you Jeff?''

''N..No I don't.. not at all.'' Jeff said while trying to keep his voice steady.

''You're a liar.. '' Sebastian said softly before rolling his hips a little against Jeff's.

Jeff let another moan escape his lips before he bit on his lower lip again to stop his moans.

''Don't you fucking dare.'' Sebastian said while moving his hips slowly. '' You love it, and I want to hear how much you love it.''

''I don't love it.. because I don't love you.'' Jeff said while taking a deep breath to calm his body down.

Sebastian just laughed softly before he started leaving soft kisses on Jeff's neck. ''you don't need to Jeff. You just love cock.''

He started to move his hips slowly, keeping his thrusts shallow while listening to the soft moans that escaped one after another from Jeff's lips.

Jeff moaned softly while giving up on stopping his moans '' F..fuck..please...sebastian..''

''Please what baby.'' Sebastian said with a smirk on his lips.

''Please just... stop this.'' Jeff pleaded softly even though he knew that Sebastian wouldn't listen to him.

''hmm..'' Sebastian grinned a little, showing no signs of complying '' You don't really want that babe.''

''Y...yes I do..want it..'' Jeff said while letting out another soft moan.

''No you don't. You want me baby.'' Sebastian said with a smirk while pulling his head back from Jeff's shoulder to look him in his eyes.

''No I don't..I..want Nick..'' Jeff said but instantly regretted saying it when he heard Sebastian letting out a low growl.

Sebastian pulled out of Jeff and slammed his cock quickly back into Jeff's entrance. ''what did I tell you?''

Jeff let out a painful moan while he gripped Sebastian's shoulders firmly and digging his nails into his skin. ''F..Fuck! I'm sorry!..''

''You better be'' Sebastian said with a pissed tone while moving his hips slowly again.

Jeff moaned softly again while looking at Sebastian's face ''..I'm...so sorry..please just..stop..''

Sebastian kept moving his hips softly so that Jeff could get used to him a bit more. ''No way babe. you feel too good.''

Jeff still tried to suppress most of his moans while looking at Sebastian's face. ''sebastian..just...come on.. we were friends... why would you do this..''

Jeff knew that pleading wouldn't help at all, but he could at least try.

Sebastian let out a soft moan while gripping Jeff's legs harder. '' Because.. I need you Jeff.''

''why.. Don't you find yourself a nice boyfriend.. '' Jeff said while leaning his head a bit back with each time Sebastian thrust inside of him.

Sebastian groaned softly in frustration while looking at Jeff's face. '' why can't you just take it? I don't want anyone else.''

''And I don't want you..I already have Ni...I mean..'' Jeff bit softly on his lower lip, scared that Sebastian would get pissed at him again for mentioning Nick. '' I just don't like you..''

Sebastian growled while thrusting in and out of Jeff harshly '' I don't fucking care princess.''

Jeff let out a soft but painful moan while averting his eyes again. ''..Sebastian please..''

'' No. I don't wanna hear that anymore.'' Sebastian said getting a bit annoyed my all the pleadings that came out of Jeff's mouth.

Sebastian smirked softly, looking down at Jeff's face and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips while slamming into him roughly.

Jeff let a soft ''F...fuck..'' escape from his lips while he started averting his eyes again from Sebastian's.

Sebastian groaned softly while he started to thrust deeper into Jeff, his nails digging into Jeff's hips. '' look at me.''

Jeff let a harder moan escape from his lips and felt the embarrassment take over his body, still not looking at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian started to get angry with every action Jeff was doing.

It was like every little thing Jeff did was only to piss him off, Talking about Nick, not listening to what he was saying.

It was like Jeff didn't knew in what kind of situation he had found himself.

Sebastian pulled back a bit and slapped Jeff hard across the face. ''Listen to me you fucking bitch!''

Jeff let out a painful cry before looking back up at Sebastian. ''It's..just embarrassing Sebastian..'' He said while he could feel tears well up in his eyes again.

'' I don't care. I need to see you. '' Sebastian said before slamming into Jeff harshly, his head dropping to Jeff's shoulder as he moaned against Jeff's skin.

Jeff gripped the sheets underneath them firmly while letting out a painful moan again. '' F...Fuck!..S..Stop please!...''

Sebastian smirked softly and let out a deep moan '' You know Jeff that whole begging thing you do.. Super hot.''

Jeff closed his eyes a bit while biting on his lower lip. ''you were the one..telling me you didn't wanna hear that anymore..''

Jeff didn't meant to be rude or provoke Sebastian with anything he said.

He just simply didn't care anymore.

He was already too much in a mess to even care what was happening around him.

He knew Sebastian wasn't going to stop, and that he was probable going to hurt him even more even if he obeyed him.

The only reason he didn't hit Sebastian was because he was just scared that Sebastian would get so pissed off at him that he would take it out on Nick.

'' S..stop talking... F..fuck!'' Sebastian moaned softly while thrusting in and out of Jeff in a slow pace.

'' Make up your fucking mind Sebastian..'' Jeff suddenly spat while gripping the sheets even tighter.

Sebastian growled softly before slapping Jeff again ''don't you fucking dare tell me what to do!''

''..I'm not here to obey and play this fucking game with you.. I only do this for Nick..yes NICK I said it'' Jeff spat at him.

Sebastian just moaned softly, forcing his tongue into Jeff's mouth as he pound into him mercilessly.

Jeff moaned softly into Sebastian's mouth while trying to withhold the urge to bite on his tongue.

Sebastian probable felt this too because he pulled back and just moved his head down to bite on Jeff's shoulder, grunting with each thrust, going harder and deeper each time '' mm, so fucking good..!''

Jeff moaned loudly while tears started falling down his face again '' F...fuck sebastian!''

Sebastian kept thrusting inside of Jeff while moaning loudly. ''oh, Jesus.. Fuck, Jeff! A..are you, oh my god...''

Jeff placed his hands on Sebastian's back while digging his nails into his flesh* s...stop please!..Sebastian!...Fuck!

Sebastian moaned deeply, feeling encouraged by Jeff's pleading ''oh, fuck yeah.. Take me, take my cock Jeff...''

Jeff bit his lower lip while trying to stay quiet and stop the begging since he felt that it was turning Sebastian on even more, which was the last thing that Jeff wanted to do. '' ..fuck..''

Sebastian moaned while angling his hips to strike Jeff's prostate with every thrust, his thrusts becoming erratic '' s-so good, baby, fuck!''

Jeff felt embarrassed by how good it all actually felt.

He hated it that is was Sebastian doing it to him, But he couldn't help letting loud moans escape from his mouth while he leaned his head back.

He started hating himself for moaning, For actually enjoying what Sebastian was doing to him.

He felt more tears well up in his eyes before he bit softly on his lower lip. ''fuck...''

''yeah, that's it...'' Sebastian grunted softly while looking at Jeff while his length hit Jeff's prostate with every movement he made. ''moan like the slut you are Jeff.''

Jeff tried to stop his moans again but gave up after a while when he felt that he was failing to control them. '' A..Ah stop!.. Sebastian!...''

Sebastian moved his hand down to wrap around Jeff's length before stroking him quickly whilst ignoring his pleads for him to stop.

Jeff moaned loudly in embarrassment while he bucked his hips a bit into Sebastian's hand. '' F...fuck stop that!...i'm going to cum Sebastian..''

Sebastian moaned softly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Jeff's lenght and looking at the blonde boy's face for his reactions. ''mm, yeah... Do it Jeff, come for me..''

Jeff bit softly on his lower lip while letting out soft moans. '' I...don't want to..get in even more mess..then I already am..''

Sebastian let out a impatient growl while looking at Jeff's face, jerking him faster to make him cum. '' Do it!''

Jeff moaned softly while placing his arms over his face again out of embarrassment '' ..Sebastian..''

Jeff could feel that he was coming close to his climax.

But he felt so embarrassed by it that tears started appearing in his eyes again.

He still had no idea why this was all happening to him.

And he had the feeling that he would never find out why Sebastian was doing this to him.

Was he just bored? or did he actually have feelings for Jeff?

He didn't really care about it, He wouldn't like Sebastian anyway.

Nick was the only person for him, The only one he loved.

Sebastian smirked softly while looking at Jeff, swiping his thumb over the tip of his length. '' let go Jeff...''

''N...No..pl..please..'' Jeff begged before he cried out as he hit his climax Cumming on his own stomach ''..f...fuck...''

Sebastian moans deeply because of the sight of the boy underneath him, his hips stuttering as he reached his own climax, coming hard deep inside of Jeff. '' oh, fuck!''

Jeff moaned loudly while tears started to stream down his face again. '' f..fuck...''

Sebastian started panting heavily while collapsing on Jeff's chest.

Jeff tried to calm his own breathings down while rubbing his tears away a bit. ''I...it's over now...right?..''

''hmm... For this time babe.'' Sebastian said while a smirk appeared on his lips again, licking Jeff's stomach clean*

''this..time?.. what do you mean.. I'm not going to do this again with you..'' Jeff said while looking dropping his hands to his sides while looking shocked at Sebastian.

''that's what you think.'' Sebastian smirked darkly while looking at Jeff's shocked face. '' you think I wanted to keep those pictures just for fun?''

''g...give them to me... I don't..want to do this again...I hate you...'' Jeff begged while looking at Sebastian.

''that's what makes it so good baby. Those pictures are mine.'' Sebastian said with a big smirk.

''No..please Sebastian.. I beg you.. stop this.. and never use them again..'' Jeff begged softly while looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian just smirked at Jeff before giving a soft kiss against Jeff's skin. ''hm.. Why should I?''

''because you already hurt me a lot.. I..want you to stop..'' Jeff said while trying to get Sebastian off him to get up from the bed.

Sebastian just chuckled a bit while shaking his head. '' you wanted this to stop as soon a it started.''

''Then fucking stop! '' Jeff spat at Sebastian before pushing him off his body to get up from te bed grabbing his clothes from the floor.

Sebastian scoffed, watching Jeff while sitting back up on his bed. '' I do what I want, not what you tell me to do.''

''Yeah you already made that clear to me..'' Jeff said softly while he started to put on his boxers ignoring the aches that his body was feeling.

Sebastian got up from the bed and walked slowly over to Jeff, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

''let go of me... We are done.. You had your fun..'' Jeff said while pushing Sebastian off him while he started to put on his pants without looking at Sebastian.

''shh.. Don't go... you need to clean yourself up babe.'' Sebastian said with a soft smirk while placing his arms around Jeff again. ''Just stay.''

''You licked me clean enough. I gave you what you wanted and I have no more reason to stay here.. I want to go to Nicky now..'' Jeff said while looking at Sebastian.

''Hn..'' Sebastian let go of Jeff while he watched how Jeff put on his shirt.

Jeff took his shoes and put them back on while looking at Sebastian who started getting dressed too.

If he would just tell Nick, he would understand it right?

Sebastian wouldn't be able to do anything with the photo's if he and Nick just told everyone that they had a relationship.

Then again, Jeff knew that Nick was still not ready for that.

What was going to happen the upcoming months.

Jeff got up when he finished getting dressed and saw that Sebastian had just slipped into some clothes too. ''I'm leaving..''

Sebastian didn't try to stop him anymore and just kept a smirk on his lips while looking at Jeff. '' See you later babe.''

Jeff looked away from Sebastian and just walked over to the door and just wished he didn't have to see him anymore.

But he knew that would be impossible, Since he couldn't just leave Nick and his friends alone.

As he opened the door and walked out he could see Nick standing at his own dorm room not far away from Sebastian's.

''Hey Jeff! there you are!'' Nick said with a grin before walking over to Jeff. ''What where you doing with Sebastian?''

Sebastian appeared next to Jeff at the door and smiled at Nick with one of his kind but fake smiles. ''Hey Nick.''

Jeff bit softly on his lower lip when he felt Sebastian's hand on his ass. ''We were just talking about what kind of songs we could do for Nationals.'' Jeff lied while forcing a soft smile on his lips. '' Ugh I'm starving, let's get something to eat Nicky. Bye Sebastian, thanks for the chat.''

Sebastian just smiles at Jeff as he watched how he and Nick walked away. ''We should do it over soon Jeff.'' He said with a soft smirk while leaning against his doorway.


End file.
